New Light
by Zack1642
Summary: What if Kagami never existed? Who would take his place as Seirin's Light? My Oc will take his place in his Spot and he has history with The GoM, especially one of them.


Hey, thank you for taking the time to read or review my story. I will do my best so if you see anything that doesn't seem right. Pm me and tell me, where or what did I mess up. Please, and Thank You. Alright enjoy this first chapter.

I do not own Kuroko's no Basket, Kuroko's Basketball and or Kuroko no Baskue.

In a school yard, people were gathered at various booths or traveling to the other booths. The students with filers were trying to get the other body of students to join their respective clubs. The notable ones would be three people in the middle of a horde of students. One of them had black hair and black colored eyes. He was taller than the rest of the three. He was wearing a black school uniform. The tallest one of the trio was named Mitobe. A whole stack of flyers were in his hands. The same could be for the other two. The second tallest group was a person wearing the same thing and has the same characteristics. He also had a bunch of flyers stacked in his hands. The third one had brunette colored hair, and brown colored eyes. He also wore the same school uniform and had a stacked of flyers in his hands.

"Basketball! Join the Basketball Club!" He shouted.

Everyone ignored him as they moved somewhere else. The teen looked at his members, who were trying to get others to join.

"Hey Izuki, how can you get people to join the Basketball club?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it, Koga. All you have to say is how cute they will look when you join the Basketball club." Izuki answered.

Koga grew a Moraleless face. His hopes absolutely shattered. Nonetheless, the teen still called for others to join the club. The three however, missed someone walk passed them. He had light blue hair, and light blue eye color. He was also wearing the same school Uniform as Izuki. He was reading a book and kept walking forward. The teen maneuvered throughout the crowd with ease. He eventually came to a glass display case. Inside of it was a layout of the available school booths that were put up. The teen looked at it and scanned through out the booths, until his eyes landed on the 'Basketball' Booth. He than returned to his book and made his way towards that location.

"Basketball Club! Join the Basketball Club!" Koga shouted.

Koga heard footsteps stop right in front of him and this made him look up. A teen stood just about his height. Had orange colored hair and orange eyes. He was staring directly into his eyes. Koga could see the calculating but yet cold piercing look being directed at him. He was wearing what Koga was wearing but different. His school coat was open and not closed properly. The purple t-shirt had easily made itself know. Despite it being against school policy.

"Ya said something about the basketball club, you brat." He suddenly said.

Koga gave a weak nod and the other two looked at the orange haired teen.

Two people sat at a booth that seemed isolated from the rest of the more popular booths. One of them was a girl. She had very short cameral colored hair and brown eyes. Her hair was kept to the left side by two black pins. She wore a navy blue skirt and shirt. She had a white sailor necktie with the tie being green. She had a pink whistle put around her neck. The one next to her was a teen her age. He had black colored hair, and black colored eyes. He had on glasses. He wore a black school uniform like Koga.

"Is this all? We couldn't even get ten applicates." The boy asked.

"Well we are only starting Hyuga. Besides, we are only a year old team. Which reminds me, who wanted to be the best team out of all of Japan?" She asked.

Hyuga gave a groan in response.

"Your casually putting pressure on me, Riko." He said.

"I didn't know that the Captain was so delicate." Riko replied.

"Lovebirds. Is this the Basketball booth?" someone asked.

Riko and Hyuga looked up to see the orange hair boy. The teen was holding Koga by the collar. Koga was weeping as he was being held by the orange hair teen. Riko was stunned by the aura that was being given off by the teen.

'This feels like a wild bear.' Riko thought.

The teen was looking at the two and was beginning to get impatient. Riko saw this and quickly got herself to talking.

"Yes, this is the basketball booth." Riko said.

The teen put Koga on his feet and moved around to sit in the chair in front of the booth. He was given a cup of water form by Hyuga. The teen had quickly filled out the application. He handed it back to Riko whom took it. The teen than quickly left the booth before Riko could look at his application. They dismissed the teen whom just walked off.

"What does it say Coach?" Hyuga asked.

"Right. His name is Sora Inure and his reason...is to defeat the Generation of Miracles!?" Riko shouted.

"Wait! You can't mean he want's to defeat The Generation of Miracles!" Hyuga yelled.

The Generation of Miracles is an elite group of players. The best of their Generation holding unbelievable talents. That no ordinary player can hope to hold. A team that seemed unstoppable had now left their separate ways since each they attend a different High School. The Players individual themselves are still a challenge to handle on their own.

"But that is impossible. No one is able to get anywhere close to defeating The Generation of Miracles. Let alone on a one on one." Izuki said.

"Guys. You forgot one." Koga said.

Everyone diverted their attention to Koga who handed a application to them. Riko took it and began to read off of the piece of paper.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. I was here the whole time and no one noticed me. I played on The Teiko Basketball team!?" Riko shouted.

"Really!?" Everyone shouted.

"How could I not have notice him!?" Riko shouted.

The three were lost as they tried to wrap their heads around the entire ordeal.

Later

All the applicants were now standing inside the Basketball Gym. They all were dressed in cloths that were meet for basketball practices. They were all standing in a group while the second and third years were on the sidelines. Riko stood in front of them in her regular school uniform from earlier. Some small talk went by before Riko introduced herself. She went up to them and began.

"I am your Basketball Coach! Riko Aida!" She shouted.

Shouts of disbelief were shared amongst the applicants. However, they were brought down to nothing by Riko herself.

"Now! Your first order of business is...I want you to take off all of your shirts!" She ordered.

Everyone did as they were told and Riko began to count off as she looked each one over.

"Too stiff...you can only do fifty side jumps in twenty seconds...not enough build." She criticized.

Riko had singled out many of the Applicants as unworthy. A few were very promising but mostly not so much.

"How is she able to do that!?" One of the applicants asked.

"Her father worked as a Sports Trainer. She has learned by watching him for years. She has everything she can pick out in a person." Hyuga answered.

When she got to Sora her eyes widen in disbelief and awe. He was well beyond her team, if anything. He would have joined the much more higher tiered High School Basketball teams.

'What is this?' Riko asked to herself.

Sora grew a devious smirk.

"Excuse me, I may look great and all but you got a bit of a problem from your nose, dear." He snickered.

Riko's eyes widen and than they narrowed into anger. She tried hitting him but he made it to were, she couldn't hit him. She growled and fumed in anger. Eventually she stopped and somewhat calmed down. She went to the front of the group and checked over her clipboard. To see if she was missing someone.

"Umm Kuroko? Where are you?" She asked without looking up.

"In front of you, moron." Sora said.

She looked up to retort at Sora's insult but saw the light blue colored hair teen staring back at her. She gave a slight scream. This caused Hyuga and Izuki came to her side.

"Coach is everything alright?" Hyuga asked.

Riko gave a nod before looking at the first year.

"Are you Kuroko?" She asked after getting herself together.

"Yes." He simply answered.

"Is it true that you were a starter for Teiko?" Izuki asked.

"Like a regular player for Teiko?" Hyuga asked.

"I played in some games." Kuroko answered.

"That's great!" Hyuga said.

"Kuroko? Can you lift up your shirt?" Riko asked.

The boy obeyed without question.

Later

Riko was sitting in a bus and was on her way home. She had headphones on as she was listening to her music as she traveled home. The sun was setting as she looked outside the window. Riko envisioned Kuroko as she looked at his stats. They were low and below average of any average player. She doubted that he was even on the Teiko team let alone that, he played in it. Riko went back to Sora's build. It was weird. From what she could tell, he should be a dancer and yet his numbers. They were explosive. She gave a frustrated sign.

Sora was out at a free open basketball court in the city. He decided that, he would get some practice in before heading home. Sora jumped into the air with a basketball in his hands. Ready to shoot the ball into the hoop. He spotted Kuroko and kept his calm. Sora shot the ball into the hoop and it went inside. He landed and looked over at Kuroko.

"You know no matter how many times I played you. I can never fully keep track of you. Kuroko Tetsuya. The Generation of Miracles Phantom Sixth Man." Sora said.

Kuroko's eyes widen in slight surprise.

"How do you know who I am?" Kuroko asked.

"I played against you and your teammates a few times. The first few times I never saw you but the last time. I got you before the ending of the third quarter." Sora answered.

"How? Even my own teammates can't always keep track of my movements." Kuroko said.

"Let's just say its heritage." Sora answered.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Kuroko replied.

"Well it can wait, I have a favor to ask." Sora said.

Kuroko raised a brow as he pondered on the sudden request. He eventually gave a slight nod at him. He would see what Sora wanted.

"What is your favor?" Kuroko asked.

"I want to be the best defender in the country. However, I still have a lot to accomplish. I am going to need some help. Will you be my partner?" Sora asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Kuroko answered with his question.

"I want to defeat the Generation Of Miracles. They are just the starting point of my goal. Than I am going after The Best Defender in Japan."

Kuroko looked at him and Sora saw Kuroko's eyes blaze with fire.

"I guess since we have the same goal. I want to defeat The Generation of Miracles. I can't do it on my own." Kuroko replied.

Sora stuck out his hand.

"Really? Than lets do this." Sora said.

Kuroko meet Sora's hand and the pair shocked on it.

The Next Day

The Basketball club members were all in the gym after school.

"A mini game? Against the Second and First years. We are going to get creamed." One of the first year said.

"Don't give up just yet." Sora told him.

The first years looked at up with a raised brow. He looked back at them. Sora had ordered them to get into a huddle. The first years didn't have a plan so they might as well. Sora looked at his teammates and whispered to them his plan.

"Let's make a plan. We will test the water's and than see what you can do. The next quarter. When they get serious, we switch up on whom marks whom. However, I need to see what you can do so play as best possible. Let's show them that they cant underestimate the first years. Knowing them they will take us seriously so do the same. Don't be afraid by their experience. Just play and have fun. Let's do this." Sora said.

The broke away and got ready to play. Hyuga and his team also came out to play against the first years. Riko walked forward and had the ball in her right hand.

'Let's see if your first years have what it takes.' Riko thought.

She got in position and the two teams lined up. They thanked the other for playing with them. Sora and Izuki would be starters to see who could get the ball first. The others formed a circle around the two and Riko looked at the two. She threw the ball into the air. Both of the players jumped after it, and when the ball reached its peaked in the air. Did Sora get his hand on the ball first. Instead of passing it to his teammates. Sora hold onto the ball and both players touched the ground. Izuki blocked Sora from moving forward. That had happened with the basketball members. They blocked Sora's teammates from helping him out. This didn't stop Sora as he quickly spun around and jumped into the air. The ball was ready to be shoot and Izuki went into the air to block. Sora shoot the ball before Izuki's hand could get in the balls path. Everyone watched as the ball tracked itself through the air. It than went into the hoop cleanly. The first years grew eyes of inspiration while the Second and Third years were grinning. They had a three point shooter and Hyuga was more than ready to accept the challenge. The game kept going on and eventually they took a breather. The score was 18 to 2. The elites of Seirin were losing to the first years, horribly. Every shot they would make, Sora would stop them from gaining any points. The Experienced Seirin team stood huddle together.

"Ok, we can get serious. Let's put Sora down. Than we can get back our lead." Hyuga said.

They nodded as they headed back out to the field. The other first year stood in a huddle.

"Ok. Kuroko we will begin to pass the ball to you. This is were things will get serious. Number 12 go on Number 5. 8 on 6, 14 on 7. Kuroko you have no mark. I'll take on the Captain. They most likely want to stop me and use this to your advantage. They will leave a player or two open, stay alert. Let's do this." Sora informed them.

Riko watched as the first years broke from their huddle and they all took different marks. It was strange but it did work if they could get the rhythm. She watched as the Temporary Leader for the first years stood front in center against The Seirin Captain. She gave a smirk. The Second part of the game started and they began to play. Riko watched the game as it played out. She noticed something off about Sora. He was too flexible for the sport of basketball. His shooting and dribbling forms were different than she has ever seen before. He also seemed to be fast and light on his feet. His hands handled the ball delicately and, when blocked Sora held on to the ball. It made her think because she hasn't seen this before in her coaching career. The game kept going with Hyuga's team failing to stop Sora. Instead the momentum for the first years grew slightly. The far less experienced players followed suit in Sora's words. They found openings in their opponents defense or offense and took them. Kuroko helped as well as he began to do unbelievable passes to his teammates. Left and right his passes got through the more experienced defenders to his teammates. Sora managed to pass him the ball occasionally. This caused Hyuga to back off of his plan on separating Sora. Riko had to watch in disdain as her team were picked apart. The first years were breathing heavily at being forced to put up the hard work against their opponents. Kuroko and Sora however, were not fatigue by the work. The Second years were beginning to feel the effects of the game. Thankfully it was time for a breather and the two teams once more separated. The score was 32 to 11. Seirin had faired more better this time, scoring wise. Riko looked over at the first year team and her eyes widen as she saw Kuroko.

'Was he here the whole time!? How could I not noticed? I was being the referee this entire time! Wait...something isn't right.' Riko thought.

She than moved her concentration to Sora. Who was giving out more advice and inspiration to the first years. They listened intensively as the group were following his instructions.

'Since when does a first year high schooler posses leadership skills. Let alone a wide variety of defensive skills and the shooting is unbelievable.' Riko thought.

For her it just didn't add up but she mainly stared at Kuroko trying to figure him out.  
The game started again and Riko watched every so closely on how the two played. Her eyes widen in disbelief as she figured out Kuroko.

"No way...they were rumors, but I never thought it be true. His excellent skill of passing is because he can redirect his presences on the court. The Phantom Sixth man. Kuroko Tetsuya and now he's here. This is good.' Riko thought.

She grew a confident expression on her face. She watched as Sora shoot the ball from beyond the three point line and the ball bounced of the rim.

'So he can miss but his three's are more consecutive than Hyuga's. Just who are you?' Riko thought.

Hyuga was guarding Sora when suddenly the younger teen blew past him. He was helpless as he looked behind him, at Sora who shoot the ball into the hoop. Riko finally got everything together.

'Of Course. That's were it's from, Woman's Basketball. Though it's weird seeing a guy use it. Wait, how does he know Woman's Basketball? Well I think I should call it quits down. The First Years can't go anymore.'

Riko blew her whistle and everyone seemed to stop. The ball hit the gym floor and bounced away before rolling into the wall.

"That's enough today! First years you win and I am disappointed in my Second years!" Riko shouted.

The first year players aside from Kuroko and Sora collapsed in exhaustion.

"Thank god." The three breathed.

The more experienced Seirin Team members looked at Soro. The teen was giving them pats on the back and 'you did well.'

"He's a monster. He moved around the court like nothing we have ever seen." Koga said trying to catch his breath.

"I don't think he's supposed to be a first year." Izuki breathed out.

"Than there's that other one. Kuroko has those amazing passes." Hyuga said.

Mitobe stayed silent as he voiced his impression without saying any words. They ended practice and everyone headed home for the night.


End file.
